


Its Never Too Late, Sherlock

by Mygregholmes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mystrade fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mygregholmes/pseuds/Mygregholmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg, Sherlock and John are at a factory investigating a possible terrorist attack. Sherlock finds something close to his heart, and we realise what Greg was so lovestruck about at last! Which might just kill him!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its Never Too Late, Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fan fic so please tell me what you thought and how i can improve next time! Go easy on me :)

Several armed officers smashed through the door with Lestrade, Sherlock and John following behind them. They were looking for a terrorist group and Sherlock being Sherlock managed to find out where a suspect had last been seen. Greg never bothers asking anymore, he just goes with it!

Everyone spreads out and Sherlock soon runs of from everyone else.

They were beggining to loose hope when they couldn't find anyone or anything, until they heard a scream! A very loud "NOOO" coming from a closed, dark room! 

Greg couldn't help himself but run towards the noise, he stood outside the door with a hand on the handle before stoping, he hesitated for a moment, that was when he heard another shout, deffinitely from inside this dark room, but he was sure he had heard that screem before! No. That wasn't. No. It can't be! Mind you. He did go running off! Without a second thought, Lestrade opened the door to see Sherlock sitting on the floor cradling a dying man in his arms.

Hang on. That wasn't just anyone! Gregs heart leaped out of his chest! He was breathing so heavy, but it felt like he couldn't breathe at all! 

He stepped a fraction closser before seeing the body he had hopped to God he wouldn't see! 

Mycroft Holmes.

He was wispering something to his younger brother. Greg couldn't quite figure out what his was saying.

Suddenly Sherlock turned around to Lestrade, and said, oh so weakly  
"He wants you Greg. He said he wants you!" Greg was startled at Sherlock's calmness, though he could hear in his voice how shocked he was! 

He sprinted over to the two men. The most powerfull man he had ever known was dying infront of him! Mycroft suddenly whispered "Greg, Help me" Lestrade could hear the need in his voice.

"Of course. What ever you need!"

"I need you Greg! I need you to promise you'll look after Sherlock and John. But most of all look after yourself, Greg! Don't ever be alone. I have been without you for long enough to know you cannot be without the love of your life for too long, or you will be destroyed! So take this as a warning, look after yourself Gregory, and always know, you were the making of me!" 

"Myc..... Mycroft.... Please don't go, come on Myc we need you, England needs you! I need you!" Greg cradled the love of his life as he spoke his last words...

"Goodbye, Detective Inspector Lestrade. And know Greg, you are always protected." Mycroft shut his eyes and slept, slept for one last time! Lestrade didn't care about anyone more than Mycroft Holmes! Although he never told him. All them years wasted thinking about what could have been!! 

John ran in but stopped as soon as he saw Greg. Sherlock was resting against the wall, tears rolling down his eyes and staring into thin air. John glanced at Sherlock, frowned then back at the body, before he relised it was Mycroft Holmes lying in Greg's arms! 

"John do something!" Greg shouted. You're a doctor! HELP HIM!"   
John ran over to the body, did a few checks and stood up slowly, staring at Mycroft!

"I-I'm sorry Greg, there's... There's nothing i can do. He's gone..... Mycroft is dead." Those words coming out of Johns mouth had just broke Greg and he burst into tears cradling Mycroft in his arms, holding him so tightly, just to get everything he could get out of Mycroft Holmes for one last time.

He felt a shiver beneath him, Greg opened his eyes to find Mycroft eyes locked onto his, and his last words would truley brake Greg's forever... 

"I love you, Greg"

"I love you more, Mycroft Holmes! 

And with that, Sir Mycroft Holmes was well and truley, GONE!


End file.
